


Darius: Truth, Haunted, Ocean, King, Feral

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Chess, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Sentence Ficlet meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one sentence (mostly) ficlets for Morgynleri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darius: Truth, Haunted, Ocean, King, Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morgynleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/gifts).



**Truth**

“Truth. Truth is a wreath of pretty flowers, that smell bad,” Fitz declared, waving his glass for a refill.

Methos obliged, as Darius remarked with a twinkle, “Logic, not truth.”

* * *

 **Haunted**

It amuses Darius somewhat that now St Julien’s truly is haunted, fewer people than before are willing to actually say so.

* * *

 **Ocean**

Paris is far from the ocean, but for much the same reason that Methos dislikes sailing, Darius does not miss the open water.

* * *

 **King**

Darius surveyed his opponent more closely than he did the board before moving his final piece into position to take the black king. “Checkmate. Now, Old Friend, perhaps you will tell me what is so amiss that I could beat you with that move.”

* * *

 **Feral**

Feral creatures seemed to find Darius, cats and dogs seeking shelter in the churchyard, sustenance in the scant leavings in the narrow way behind the cloister. This wasn’t even the first time he’d been the refuge of an abandoned child, but it was the first time a (for all intents and purposes) feral adult had come to him. Then he looked closer, and realized he knew the man.

* * *


End file.
